


It's Okay

by Ahmerst



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aoba getting scrapped, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Mind Control, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmerst/pseuds/Ahmerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having finally managed to get his hands on Aoba, Toue decides to have a family reunion with him and Sei to help catch them up on all the bonding they’ve missed out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I really like SeiAo, so it was nice to get a commission that gave me the opportunity to write it.

Infiltrating Oval Tower alone was not Aoba’s greatest idea.

It had seemed like one at the time. Most of his ideas did.

Several dozen floors up the place and one dead end later finally started to second guess himself.

He stopped second guessing himself when the singing started. Then he could think of nothing but it, the way it rang in his ears and shook his thoughts. How it prickled beneath his skin and wound his muscles painfully tight before it was too much, his hands clapping over his ears as he sank to the floor.

When he came to it was in a room that was bright and bare, everything about it minimalistic. IKEA from the future, he decided. Too sterile for his tastes. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it before the door was sliding open, the hissing click of it bringing a headache to the forefront of his mind. He rubbed at his temple uselessly as a guard appeared in the doorway.

“You’re needed by Toue,” the man said.

Aoba didn’t particularly want to listen to him, but he had a gun that said not listening wasn’t exactly an option.

As Aoba made his way through the halls with the gun at his back, the words echoed again in his head. _Needed_ by Toue. Not wanted. He was still rolling it over as the guard signaled for him to stop, jerking his head toward what turned out to be an unlocked door. He didn’t follow Aoba inside.

There was too much to take in at once, from the tall clear windows that let in glittering light, to the to the vast and oddly empty feel of the room, so Aoba ignored it all, instead focusing on the room’s two occupants. 

The first he recognized immediately, Toue, seated and smiling.

“There you are, Aoba,” he said warmly, so casual it sounded as though he’d simply lost Aoba for a few minutes, like a parent separated from their child in a store.

The second person Aoba didn’t recognize, but when they turned to look at him, he felt he should have. He had a pleasant face, lips pale and full, an expression carrying a certain gentle resignation. It reminded Aoba of old oil portraits of princesses, the ones who knew they’d die young.

“It was kind of you to come to me,” Toue started, “in fact, you saved me so much trouble by coming to me that I thought I’d save you some as well.”

He gestured with one gloved hand for Aoba to move closer. Aoba hesitated, glancing around for a quick escape. Short of hurling himself out the window, which seemed a great deal more troublesome and deadly than not, there was nowhere to go. When Toue gave an impatient clearing of his throat, only then did Aoba step closer.

“I’m not exactly sure knocking me out with your robo-singing shit and then making me come to your-- whatever this is--”

“Office,” Toue supplied graciously.

“Your office,” Aoba corrected himself with a flippant wave of his hand. “is really saving me much trouble.”

“Perhaps that’s how you see it, but I do believe bringing you to Sei is quite kind of me.”

“Sei?” Aoba asked, brows knitting as he looked to the second figure.

He smiled, half guilty, half pleased, one hand raising to brush his dark hair from his eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you, brother,” Sei said.

“Oh my God,” Aoba said, his heart giving a sick sort of lurch. He knew he shouldn’t believe it, that it could easily be a ploy to manipulate him, but some part of him knew even before being told that it was true.

Aoba found himself moving forward, nearly stumbling over his own feet as he rushed to meet his brother. Their arms found one another, fitted and perfect, overwhelmingly right.

“How touching,” Toue cooed. “And here I thought it might take some coaxing.”

The words came to Aoba slowly, and even as they processed, he didn’t understand them. He kept his arms around Sei instead of responding, nose buried in the crook of Sei’s neck, taking in his scent. It was a mix of sharp hospital smells and a certain sweetness. It eased Aoba’s headache as they stood together, bodies close. Aoba could feel the rise and fall of Sei’s chest as he breathed, short and shallow. Borderline nervous.

Aoba’s breathing took on the same symptoms when Sei’s hands slid down the small of his back, fingers pensively plucking at the hem of his shirt before sliding beneath to brush over Aoba’s bare skin. Sei’s skin was cold against his, drawing goosebumps from him as his back arched, body pressing more fully against Sei.

“Hey, c’mon- what are you doing?” Aoba asked, his palms coming up to press at Sei’s chest in an attempt to ease him away.

Sei’s response came out as words no louder than a whisper, muffled and barely audible before his lips pressed to Aoba’s temple.

“I’m doing what he wants.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Aoba said, eyes narrowing with concern as he looked to Toue.

Toue’s smile was amicable as ever, his hand gesturing for them to continue.

“I’m not-- no,” Aoba started, shaking his head. “We can’t do this.”

“Oh, but you most certainly can. Just like I can have Koujaku dealt with.”

Aoba’s muscles locked at the mention of Koujaku’s name, his heart clenching hard. Of course that idiot would try and follow after him, and of course that idiot would end up being caught just as Aoba had.

“Aoba,” Sei said, low and kind, one hand coming up to cup Aoba’s cheek and turning his face towards his own. “Look at me.”

Aoba did so without thinking, gazes locking with Sei’s. He had inky black eyes that would have looked more at home on a deep sea creature, huge and dark, never meant to be seen by man.

“It’s okay,” Sei said, sounding as though he was speaking to a frightened animal.

He blinked, and Aoba found himself doing the same. There was a shift in him as he did so, something quiet and heavy that veiled his anxieties, his apprehensions. They weren’t gone, but they seemed somehow distant, unimportant. What was important was that Sei’s lips were pressed against his own now, soft and smooth as they moved. Aoba sighed softly at the contact, eyelids fluttering closed as he leaned into the kiss.

It was hard to think, to act. His thoughts had a fevered fog over them, his hands unsure as they moved down Sei’s chest and abdomen, smoothed over his sides and rested on his hips. Aoba’s lips parted when Sei’s tongue traced over them, his breath hitching once before mingling with Sei’s as their tongues slid together, warm and wet.

Heat prickled beneath Aoba’s skin as Sei’s fingertips glanced over his belt, deftly undoing the buckle with a clink. Aoba’s eyes opened then, surprise coiling with the fire in his stomach as he drew back. He couldn’t help but look to Toue in confusion, sure this wasn’t what was meant to be happening. But instead of being parted from his brother or told to stop, he found instead that Toue had undone his own belt, one hand resting over his crotch, kneading the tenting bulge beneath his expensive slacks.

When Aoba looked back to Sei, he found his attention shaken again as Sei held him steady with his gaze, eyes dark and calm as standing water. Maybe this was how a mouse felt as it was stared down by a snake, half-hypnotized and unable to pull itself to the immediate present.

“It’s okay,” Sei reassured once more, leaning in to kiss Aoba.

The veil was heavier now, the wrongness of it all fading as Sei unfastened the button on his jeans, his palm cupping Aoba through his briefs. Aoba shivered at the touch, cheeks heating at the realization that he was already responsive and half hard, dick twitching at the stimulation.

His own hands moved beneath the hem of Sei’s skirt, roving over his soft thighs until he found the zipper of Sei’s pants, tugging it down with a soft hiss. Sei’s underwear- no, panties- were soft under his touch. Silky and trimmed with lace from what he could feel. Aoba took the initiative of tugging them down, one hand surging back up to wrap around Sei’s dick.

It was flaccid and soft, and Aoba was embarrassed for the both of them. Sei wasn’t enjoying this. He wasn’t asking for it. He was going through the motions, detached from the act itself. Aoba swallowed around the guilt that knotted in the base of his throat as he started to stroke. Sei’s response was nothing more than a shivering sigh, his head tipping forward until his forehead came to rest against the crook of Aoba’s neck.

Aoba’s reaction was far stronger when Sei’s fingers dipped beneath the elastic band of his underwear, skimming over the sensitive head before moving over raised veins until they reached the flushed and hard base. Aoba’s breath stuttered at Sei’s grip, his hips rocking forward in an attempt to create friction.

He grit his teeth together as he set an unsure pace, hand fumbling and unsteady as he worked Sei’s dick. He was vaguely aware that Toue was in a state similar to their own, his panting breaths throaty and low, the feel of his gaze searing itself into Aoba’s conscious. He tried not to think about it, instead focused on keeping down the quiet moans that threatened to spill past his lips.

When Sei’s teeth grazed over the skin of his neck, catching lightly and tongue tasting the salt of his flesh, the effort proved useless. Aoba’s moan was sultry and loud, echoing in room. The satisfied chuckle Toue let out at the noise served only to shame Aoba further, his cheeks bright red as he tried to hide his face against his brother’s shoulder. He muffled his weak cries against Sei’s skin, hips still rocking forward, fucking the softness of his palm, grateful or his grip.

Aoba’s own hand was faltering and graceless, the pace disjointed and erratic. His noise of frustration was a choked thing as Sei’s hand released him, the sound pitching into a keen as Sei brought their erections together. Aoba’s fingers flinched in surprise as Sei’s covered them.

“Keep going. Just do what he wants,” Sei murmured before bringing his lips back to Aoba’s.

Aoba panted weakly as Sei’s tongue explored his mouth, tracing the wet curves and quieting his moans as he pumped the both of them. His body moved of its own accord, urged on by want and need, pulse thudding in his ears. The precum that beaded at the slit was quickly swiped away by Sei’s thumb, smoothed over heated and excited flesh.

Aoba’s lips moved to warn Sei of his impending orgasm, but the words wouldn’t form when the time arrived. Instead his body jerked hard as he came, spilling white over Sei’s hand, cockhead twitching. Sei wasn’t far behind, his sounds muted as he climaxed. His cum mixed with Aoba’s in thin rivulets that ran down his hand, his grip loosening as they both softened against his palm.

Aoba slumped forward as shame began to rear its head with an all too great clarity. When he dared to glance at Toue, Aoba could see the milky stain that stood out against his slacks, watched with an empty sort of horror as Tour took the kerchief from the breast pocket of his coat to dab at the wet spot.

"What a charming little family reunion," Toue said. "We have so much catching up to do, don’t we?"

Sei hummed in response, a noise that said his thoughts on the matter were irrelevant.

"I’m sorry," was all Aoba could say as exhaustion set in, his body resting heavy against Sei’s. "I had to- he said he was going to hurt Koujaku-"

Sei hummed again, quieter this time as he brought his unsullied hand up, fingertips pressing against Aoba’s lips to keep him from speaking.

“Brother, I already told you,” Sei said, his dark eyes refusing to look directly at Aoba, his pale skin touched with a barely-there blush, “Really, it’s okay.”


End file.
